Resist and Succumb
by EveIyapo
Summary: *On HIATUS Indefinitely* John Cena begins to have a crisis of faith as the WWE Universe rejects him in favor of the charismatic cult leader, Bray Wyatt. The leader of the Wyatt family puppets John effortlessly, determined to break him. Cena's unconditional love for the business and the fans is no longer enough when the Cenation diminishes before disappearing completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Resist and Succumb**

**Author's Note: Due to the interactions lately between Bray Wyatt and John Cena, I've found myself wondering, 'What would happen if John Cena was seriously threatened by Bray? What if Cena was well and truly disturbed by the cult leader and his ever increasing fan support? How would he react?' Then this story started to form in my head and after toying with idea for a few days (and encouragement from my sister, Aeria Gloriis on here), I decided to go for it.**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at presenting kayfabe as reality for the first time in over a decade so please bear with me :) However, like the rest of my fics the following story will include but not be limited to: extreme violence and torture of the psychological and physical variety. If you are easily disturbed I wouldn't advise continuing on with the fic. To the rest of you deviants? I hope you enjoy!**

**And as always, comments, reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated :)**

Chapter 1

_"__I don't believe this! I can't… I can't believe this is happening!"_

John's mind screamed at him as he stood in gorilla, waiting for his turn to hit the Titan Tron. He had just watched the admittedly impressive Wrestlemania entrance for his foe, Bray Wyatt, dumbstruck by roaring approval of the WWE Universe. The theatrics of it alone seemed to be enough to lure away even more of his fans, the members of the Cenation into Bray's delusional clutches.

_"__What is wrong with these people?!"_ Cena sighed and shook his head as he made his way to the mouth of the Titan Tron, waiting for his music to hit. He tried to soak in the electricity, the energy of the fans to pump himself up but it wasn't working this time. It didn't feel right.

It didn't feel like it was his to take.

Suddenly his music hit and practically stumbling, John jogged out to face the crowd. He tried to keep his face neutral, pleasant even, but it was difficult. The boos sounded deafening in this covered arena.

_"__I'll never get used to it," _thought Cena with a forced lopsided grin on his face_. "I'll never get used to them hating me…" _

He ran to the ring after his salute, sliding in with hardly any of his usual confidence. Desperately he tried, and failed, to avoid eye contact with Bray. The man's pudgy face was alight with genuine happiness; his surprisingly clear blue eyes were filled with mirth, though it was obvious to John that something darker lurked there. The members of his family, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper flanked him like always.

John didn't have to look into Luke's eyes to see that there was nothing there. Often just the barest flicker of emotion, of recognition resided in those fathomless pools and only when receiving instruction or praise from Bray.

With Erick however, the oh-so-appropriate sheep mask kept his face hidden and secure from scrutiny. With it on, John was certain that the wearer's face was blank, devoid of any emotion, of any signs of humanity. That was the only thing that could explain the sudden rage in his eyes, the fearsome look on his face whenever the mask was removed. His security was gone and suddenly a beast was unleashed, nothing like the lamb he was before.

All these thoughts flashed through John's mind so quickly that he nearly missed his cue to salute the crowd on the downbeat of his song. There were some cheers as he did so, but they were so few he felt his heart sink a little. He fought to keep from frowning as he stripped off his shirt and threw it to the crowd. He watched as a middle-aged man caught it and handed it to a small child, presumably his son. The boy smiled when he took it, bouncing up and down excitedly.

John felt himself grin then, some of his hope restored. That's what he would focus on. That's how he was going to get through this match. The Cenation's youngest members hadn't lost faith in him. They hadn't been swayed by Bray Wyatt's backwoods charm and his meaningless words. The children were the foundation of the Cenation. They believed in John and the motto he lived by, 'Hustle, Loyalty and Respect'.

He would not let them down.

The match was intense. While John was surprised that a man of Bray's physical nature was able to keep up with him and match him move for move, he had to respect the man's tenacity. At least until Bray began taunting him. And the members of the WWE Universe began singing.

"He's got the whole world… in his hands! He's got the whole world… in his hands!"

Bray laughed maniacally at the startled look on John's face, absolutely delighted with this turn of events. He swore that Cena's spirit was nearly crushed. And when the crowd began swaying in time to the song, he could see the knife in John's back being twisted just so.

"Sing my brothers and sisters!" exclaimed Bray unwittingly drawing John's attention once more. "Sing!" And mentally he added, _"He's almost there!"_

Since his arrival in the WWE Bray had been fascinated by John Cena, almost to the point of mania. The man's principles were laughable and his unwavering love for the WWE Universe that didn't always love him back was delusional to the point of pain.

Bray wanted to break him.

He would _enjoy_ breaking him.

He wanted to show John Cena that everything he was, that everything he believed in was shit, that it was all a complete and utter lie. And in doing so, win over the man's fans, his followers and claim them as his own.

And it was working.

To see John slowly coming apart over the past few weeks since he'd turned his full attention on him was extremely gratifying. And now, on professional wrestling's largest stage, Wrestlemania, he had the WWE Universe in the palm of his hand and John Cena teetering on the edge. All he needed was one good push.

And for the rest of the match Bray gave it all he had, even going so far as to involve his followers, Luke and Erick. And John seemed to be losing it. He'd put his hands on Luke and damn near concussed Erick and now he was coming after Bray with a chair.

"That's it John! That's it! Give in to the monster I know is in you John!" Bray Wyatt crowed in obvious delight. This was it! It was happening.

_"__Yes John… Yes… Prove me right! Do it and they will all be mine!"_

It had been years since John was nearly blind with rage. How dare he?! The metal of the chair felt hot in his hands but he continued advancing towards the leader of the Wyatt family. But then suddenly he heard it. Dim in the roar of the crowd, but there all the same.

"Let's go Cena!" *clap clap clap clap clap*

"Let's go Cena!" *clap clap clap clap clap*

Slowly he turned to face the crowd, thinking he may have imagined it. But then he saw it. The father and son whom he had thrown his shirt to at the start of the match were cheering for him! The young boy seemed especially animated, his face bright, his eyes confident that his hero would win this match.

It was enough to snap John out of it. Vaguely disgusted with himself he flung the metal chair away from him. He stared into Bray Wyatt's eyes, pleased to see a flicker of doubt and disappointment.

After a more half-hearted back and forth, John was finally able to perform his finisher, The Attitude Adjustment, and pinned Bray for the win. The boos were almost a cacophony of sound in the arena but a glance to the third row at the father and son cheering for him was all the reassurance he needed for now.

And as he watched Bray Wyatt leave ringside, assisted by his 'family', he smiled.

_"__There is no 'monster' inside me Bray," _he thought_. "You were wrong."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Under Bray Wyatt's command, Luke Harper drove the family to the arena for Raw.

He always did the driving.

Back before he became a member of the family he'd been a truck driver. Not because he enjoyed the open road or some silly shit like that, but because it afforded him plenty of opportunities to feed his dark and sadistic nature. From petty things like picking fights in bars all the way down to the nightmare called human trafficking, the seedy underbelly of the world was for the taking to a man with a big rig and darkness in his heart. And although he often got paid for services he rendered, money wasn't his sole objective. It was simply an added bonus and a way to fund certain expenditures when his appetite for carnage ran to the extreme.

But one evening several men holding a grudge for dealings in his past had found and cornered Luke, their intent to kill him made perfectly clear. After one of them swung a lead pipe to his head, a vast well of boiling fury was unlocked, making the next horrifying hours a blur of chaos.

When Harper finally became fully aware of his surroundings it was daylight and he found himself walking along the side of the road in the backwoods of Kentucky, his shirt shredded and bloodied, his hands balled into fists with the knuckles swollen and split. There was drying blood and bits of other things streaking his arms all the way up to his elbows. The majority of the night before was a complete and utter mystery to him, but Luke tried to piece it together all the same.

That was how Bray had found him, dazed but subconsciously satisfied as he wandered the back roads, wearing the proof that his primal side had enjoyed himself, the blood of other men. That fateful day had become eye-opening for Luke Harper as Bray Wyatt had taken him in, fed him and dressed his wounds. Bray told him a little about himself, how he'd come to follow Luke, knowing he belonged in his family, and about Sister Abigail and her message about the evils of the world and what could be done about them, including _necessary_ evil.

And Luke had found that he'd been interested… no… _eager_ to hear more. Something about Bray Wyatt had drawn him to him and Luke wanted to belong. He wanted to be a part of something, something big and with the proper direction, Bray would guide him.

The younger man became his brother, his mentor, his teacher and his friend. And if their time together had taught Luke anything, it was that Bray Wyatt was always right. If Bray knew what was best, Luke was always happy to do what needed to be done, even if it was something as simple as driving to the arena tonight.

Luke frowned as he paused at a four way intersection, that word sounding oddly hollow in his head.

Maybe happy wasn't the right word.

Luke thought he understood what the word meant. He knew that when people were happy the corners of their mouths lifted upwards.

Sometimes they even bared their teeth. It was such a primitive response for what seemed to be such a powerful emotion. But as primal as Luke was, that one particular emotion seemed just out of his reach.

However, Luke understood that Bray was often happy, especially when things were going well and his and Sister Abigail's agenda was on track. And despite his loss at Wrestlemania, the corners of Bray's mouth seemed to be stuck on that upward tilt.

His 'brother', Erick Rowan, was in the passenger seat, mask on, eyes forward on the road ahead. After Bray had gotten Luke on his side and healthy again that was when Bray had mentioned the other man who would be their brother, uniting them in his cause. They had to travel down to Louisiana to find him and he was right where Bray said he would be.

Erick Rowan had lived on a farm by himself. It was mostly rundown, his family all deceased for years and because of his apparent diminished capacity it had fallen into severe disrepair. The man was wild; practically a beast and he didn't take kindly to their presence at first. But Bray was undeterred and they had stayed, camping out in the new big rig, they'd purchased for the trip, in front of the dusty old farmhouse.

For three days and three nights, with minimal breaks in between, Bray would stand on top of the truck, calling out to Erick, preaching to him in that soothing, loving way that only he could.

"I can bring you peace! Stand with me brother and we will heal the world, ridding it of all the vermin!" he'd said. And through it all, Luke had stood next to him in silent reverence but also ready to attack should Erick try to first.

At dusk on the third day, they heard a mournful wail from the back of the house like a dying animal. Hearing that Bray Wyatt had fallen silent but a small smile had appeared on his face. Both men had watched as Erick Rowan trudged slowly from behind the farmhouse, wearing his dirty blue coveralls and muddy black boots on his feet. His eyes were still wild but he closed the distance slowly as though he were still trying to walk in mud. Erick had stopped in front of them and stared up into Bray's eyes before tugging on his red beard and falling to his knees before them.

"Brother," was all he said. And that one simple word had filled Bray's eyes with happiness and a swell of pride.

"That's right," he said to them both. "I'm your brother and you are mine."

As if knowing he was among Luke's thoughts, Erick slowly turned to look at the man in the driver's seat before facing forward again. He was silent, like always but his large frame vibrated with barely contained energy as if anticipating something.

Luke was familiar with that feeling as well. He simply couldn't wait for Bray to unleash him and his 'brother' on any poor soul who would dare defy him.

In the back of the RV, Bray Wyatt sat at the kitchen table gathering his thoughts before they arrived at the arena. He had a message for the crowd, his extended family, addressing his loss at Wrestlemania. It had been his plan to lose all along of course, but he couldn't tell them that and he certainly couldn't let John Cena know that. But if things continued on their path, he was more than likely going to convert more of the Cenation into members of his extended family.

Bray clasped his hands together underneath his chin and chuckled to himself.

"They'll be mine soon John. And what will you do then?"

**A/N: Wow! I knew some people felt strongly about Bray and Cena's dynamic, but it's good to see it in print! Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys! It means a lot to see something like that, especially when I'd only posted one chapter :) And like I mentioned in my profile, I apologize for the gap in updates. I'd gotten ill and then later gotten hospitalized. I'm home and more importantly, feeling better so hopefully I can play catch up with my fics. Thanks for sticking with me and keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Backstage at Raw, in spite of his body feeling like one giant ache, Cena was in a pretty good mood. He had a smile for all who crossed his path that got larger and goofier as he thought about his plan to humiliate Bray Wyatt and his followers. He'd received some help from the more tech savvy members of the road crew and couldn't wait to go out and face the crowd.

Unfortunately though, he found that according to the schedule for the night, Bray and the rest of those bearded cretins were slated to come out first. Cena was annoyed, but not overtly so he decided to make his way to his private locker room when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" John Cena turned around to see Daniel Bryan grinning up at him.

"Hey man, what's going on?" asked the younger man, stepping into Cena's one armed hug and clapping him on the back.

"Nothing much, just checking the schedules. And in case I didn't say it last night, congratulations man! I guess the _new_ champ is here huh?" exclaimed Cena with a laugh.

A proud yet sheepish grin spread across Daniel Bryan's face and he hefted the title belts higher onto his shoulders. "You did, but thanks again. Congrats to you too. You really laid into Bray last night. Not that he didn't deserve it."

Cena shrugged but couldn't keep from smiling in return. "Hey, I was happy to prove the bearded hillbilly windbag wrong. And tonight I hope the Cenation and all my young fans see Bray for what he truly is. Garbage!"

Daniel's smile wilted around the edges and he patted Cena on his massive forearm. "Be careful John. You shouldn't underestimate Bray or the rest of his so called family. I made that mistake myself and only barely made it out. You saw what happened."

Cena tried not to smirk and failed. "Daniel, look I've been here for over a decade. Bray's no different than any of the other 'monsters' I've beat in the past. He'll fade into obscurity just like the rest and the fans will be on my side again. Just watch." With that said, John Cena walked past Daniel Bryan to go relax in his locker room until it was his time.

The new WWE World Heavyweight champion watched him leave, his forehead crinkling up with worry. Even though he'd just had an epic battle against Triple H and then later, Randy Orton and Batista last night, his feud and then subsequent joining of the Wyatt family was still fresh in his mind.

"I hope you're right John," muttered Daniel before heading off in a different direction.

_Later that night…_

Bray stood in the center of the ring, addressing the WWE universe with his 'brothers', flanking him like always. The crowd was incredibly receptive tonight, swaying to his entrance music when they first made their way down to the ring. And now? They were paying rapt attention to his words, he could see individual faces actually soaking it all in. And just as he was about to delve deeper into his plan for John Cena, the aforementioned man's theme song blared throughout the arena.

John Cena stepped out onto the titan tron with a mic in his hand to a not so surprisingly loud chorus of boos. Like last night, the cheers were few and far between but John didn't let that discourage him. He could see the disapproving glint in Bray's eyes from where he stood and it warmed him in a way that the Cenation's approval used to.

"You know Bray Wyatt, all you do is talk! I beat you last night at Wrestlemania and you're still out here running your mouth!" Cena smirked as Bray's frown deepened. "But that's okay man. I just wanted you to know that I came across some old pics of you and your family and thought, 'Hey, why don't I share these with the WWE Universe?'"

Murmurs of discontent spread throughout the audience as every adult; as every former Cena fan knew what was coming.

A poorly done photoshopped picture of Bray Wyatt's head on a woman's body appeared above John Cena's head on the titan tron.

"Sister Abigail looks a lot like you, huh Bray? Twins, right?" Cena chuckled some while simultaneously glancing around the audience. When the next pic came up of Luke Harper's head on a baby's body sitting in a rocking chair, John felt his insides twists uncomfortably at the lack of reaction from the WWE Universe.

_"__What is wrong with these people?!"_ thought John wildly. _This normally works! I thought for sure that last picture would get some laughs at least."_

Even worse still, was his enemies' lack of response. Bray Wyatt stood silently throughout the presentation of the photoshopped images stony faced, completely immobile, his contempt nearly palpable. And to his left, Luke Harper stood; arms loose at his sides, his head cocked but not even a flicker of emotion in those dark fathomless eyes. Erick Rowan appeared much the same on Bray's right, standing rigid as if his joints were locked in place. From where John stood he could see that the redheaded man's fists were clenched (as they often were), but there was no anger, no emotion in his face. There was nothing. There might as well have been three statues in the ring.

And to top it all off the arena was filled with the sounds of boos and catcalls, anger from the fans at the stupidity of his well thought out photoshop prank. Anger that he would dare deride Bray Wyatt and his brothers like that. In that moment as he weakly described Erick Rowan's image, the last on the titan tron John knew that this stunt had lost him even more of the Cenation.

Bray had garnered even more followers and this time it was undeniably his fault. He pulled the mic down away from his face, for the first time tonight unsure on what to do.

Despite the fact he showed no outward sign, Bray Wyatt was damn near giddy about the events of the past few minutes. Not only had John resorted to such a childish tactic, the WWE Universe wasn't fooled one bit by it. In fact, they seemed to loathe him for it!

_"__It won't be long now John," _thought Bray with an internal chuckle. _"When you finally crack… when you break… it'll truly be a thing of beauty."_ Leaning over the rope, Bray brought his mic up,

"You see John, these people they see you for what you are. They see right through you. Just as I have all along. You're nothing but a false prophet. But I am the way. I've got the whole world in my hands and you're finally beginning to see that."

At the mention of the song, nearly the entire audience began singing and swaying as if mesmerized by Bray's words and cadence.

Cena couldn't keep the disappointment off of his face this time. His grip on the Cenation was getting looser as Bray's stranglehold on them got tighter. What could he possibly do to get them back?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John Cena was, for lack of a better term, rattled. Bray Wyatt was pulling extremely dirty tricks to try and destroy him, to force him to become something he wasn't. A monster.

The really sad thing about it was that it appeared to be working.

And as he got ready to face the crowd that he continued to lose little by little, John Cena had to wonder if demanding a Hell In a Cell match was a good idea at the Extreme Rules pay per view. Bray had readily accepted and that made him nervous. But the truth of the matter was, he hoped that the immense metal structure would be enough to keep Harper and Rowan out of the way.

Or any type of distraction.

Just the night before, John's dreams had been plagued by the chorus of children that the fat hillbilly bastard had brought out to torment him on Raw last Monday. He could still see their happy faces and bright eyes that followed Bray with such reverence as they sang that hated song. They surrounded the ring that he stood in alone singing… always singing…

_"__He's got the whole world… in his hands! He's got the whole wide world… in his hands!"_

John remembered sitting upright in bed as he gasped for breath with the nightmare still fresh in his mind. How could Bray bring the innocents in like that? What kind of monster would brainwash children? How could he turn the smallest members of the Cenation, his most loyal fanbase into mindless zombies purely to torture him?

Cena shook his head as he got ready to go out and face the WWE Universe and the towering metal of the cage around the ring. He looked down and saw that his palms were sweaty and goosebumps were breaking out all over his flesh.

_"__This was a really bad idea,"_ he thought._ "I can't shake this feeling that something is going to go so wrong out there…"_

But then his music hit and John jogged out of the Titan Tron with a smile on his face, hoping against hope that his gut feeling was wrong.

Like every appearance he'd made since this feud started, the crowd was merciless in voicing it's hatred of him. Boos filled the entire arena and inside John Cena felt his heart sink a little bit more. And as he stopped and stared up at the immense structure, his anxiety level increased. He'd have been foolish to not be worried, but this feeling… this was different.

After handing off his hat and wristbands to a pair of suspiciously grateful fans, Cena took his cue from the nearest referee and entered in through the door on the side just in time to salute the crowd on the downbeat of his song. Almost too quickly though, his music stopped and the arena went dark.

When the haunting tones of 'Broken Out in Love' began, the arena was suddenly aglow with the lights of hundreds of cell phones. The lights began swaying in the darkness as the audience members showed their support for the fanatical cult leader.

Bray carried the lantern down to the ring with his family following closely behind, his face stoic though inside he was positively giddy. He was certain that tonight things would certainly go in his favor. After all, he had a plan. It was a positively wicked plan that without a doubt would push John even further over the edge.

He just hoped it wouldn't break him tonight.

No. It was much too early for that.

Erick tapped Bray on the shoulder to let him know the chair was situated behind him so that he could sit. Wyatt leaned far forward in the chair, blowing out the lantern, signaling for the arena lights to come back on. When he locked eyes with John he couldn't help the cheeky grin that split his lips.

Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun!

The match started out rather typical, with the usual back and forth between the two men. The first time John Cena got the upper hand, he'd been quick to put Bray on his back so he could exit the cell. Unfortunately though, Erick Rowan was waiting for him at the door, blocking his escape.

The next time someone got close to leaving the cage it was Bray. He had rammed Cena repeatedly into the mesh of the cell, doing his best to weaken him. But as Bray had began climbing the cage, John Cena had popped up and raced to the top of the cage where he was, yanking him back down.

It was after this that things began to get serious. When Luke and Erick saw that their leader was having trouble they started to interfere in the match. It started with Erick blocking Cena's path down to the floor after he had painstakingly climbed up and over the top. Then Luke scaled the outside of the cage, to keep Cena from doing so again.

John was getting increasingly more worried and frustrated at this point. He should have won already! But like his gut feeling seemed to imply earlier, this Hell in a Cell match was starting to look like a huge mistake.

_"__Looks like I'm only going to have one shot at this. I need to take them all out…"_

Cena's face hardened with determination, knowing that this next course of action was going to take everything he had. Not only did he want to win the match and beat Bray Wyatt, he was desperate to win back the members of the Cenation. They may have abandoned him but he he'd never abandon them.

Never.

At Cena's next attempt scale the cage he was met at the top by none other than Luke Harper. He traded punches back and forth with the larger man until with as much effort as he could muster, John yanked the deranged man over the top of the cage. Luke crashed down to the mat, stunned from the great fall. Bray came at him fast, attempting to hit him with the Sister Abigail but John countered it into a near flawless Attitude Adjustment, sending the cult leader down hard on his shoulders and back.

Seeing this, Erick Rowan scaled the outside of the cage, frighteningly quick for a man his size. Cena met him there, repeatedly bashing his head into the metal, effectively knocking him out. It was almost comical the way the bearded man's body continued to dangle over the side of the immense cage.

Wheezing and suddenly exhausted, John jumped down and staggered to the door of the cage, victory just within his grasp when the lights in the arena went dark. Pausing, John stopped and stood in place, confused and concerned.

Dimmer lights came up and what John saw near the door of the cage a mere two feet in front of him stopped him cold. A small child was standing there, his eyes blank at first, completely devoid of any emotion. He tilted his head as he silently regarded John Cena much the same way he'd stare at a rodent or cockroach. Utter disdain.

John Cena was paralyzed in fear at the sight of this child. He wore a black robe just like the chorus of children from Raw. There was a microphone in his hand and slowly he raised it to his lips.

In the most horrible distorted voice ever imaginable he began to sing…

"He's got the whole world… in his hands! He's got the whole wide world… in his hands! He's got the…"

Cena's heart thumped noisily in his chest as he took a step back, and then another. Why was this happening? What. The. Hell?

Bray's eyes popped open and he launched into action. Leaping to his feet he grabbed the stunned Cenation Leader and leveled him with a quick and brutal Sister Abigail, knocking him out instantly. Tickled, Bray got to his knees and laughed, loud and joyous. He stood and went to the door of the cage, still laughing and hopped out landing directly in front of the boy who had since stopped singing.

The referee rang the bell, signaling that Bray Wyatt had won the match and his music began to play. Conscious and alert, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper followed the Wyatt family patriarch out of the cell, slowly though, still feeling the effects of their run-ins with Cena during the match.

Bray kneeled in front the child shroud in black and cupped his face in his hands. He did indeed have the whole world in his hands. And as he looked back over his shoulder at John's prone form in the ring, Bray's smile grew wider.

The monster inside Cena was on the verge of being released.

**A/N: Boy am I sorry about the delay in updating this fic! I was ill most of last two months and only recently started to get back on track. However this chapter in general was a beast to write because I was not a fan of this particular Extreme Rules match in any capacity. But for the sake of continuity, I powered through :) I'd like to thank those who have read, favorited and reviewed this fic so far! Keep it up folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the disturbing loss to Bray Wyatt, nearly all of the wrestlers and WWE production crew took great care to avoid the devastated leader of the Cenation. They watched him walk back to his personal locker room, his head down, clearly avoiding eye contact with all he passed. Not that he needed to do so, every person in the hallway doing their best to look busy; as if they hadn't had time to witness his most humiliating defeat to date.

John Cena was still in shock, each step heavy like his shoes were filled with lead.

How could this have happened?

And that… child… his voice… his eyes…

What… the… hell?!

Swiping his hand down his face, Cena trudged into his private locker room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

For several moments he stood in the center of the room, his head down, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, crushing him into oblivion. He'd failed. He had failed the Cenation and had been consistently failing them for weeks now. John's chest felt tight as he thought about his former fans; men, women and children falling blindly into Bray Wyatt's meaningless teachings, pretty promises and even more beautiful words.

Despair clenched around his heart like a vice and the man fell to his knees, hardly flinching against the pain. His chest ached more and his eyes burned but he refused to let the tears fall.

All he wanted to do was protect the WWE Universe. All he ever wanted was to be _the_ company man, to be the hero that not only his bosses required but to be the hero that the WWE Universe needed. But thanks to the charming backwoods cult leader, the fans were rebelling against it.

Bray Wyatt had the whole world in his hands alright, and it was beginning to drive John Cena insane.

_"__These people don't know _what_ they need!"_ he thought fiercely. _"But I do! I know what the WWE Universe needs. They need me! They don't fucking deserve me, but dammit, they fucking need me! And I'm going to save them. I'm going to save them all… whether they like it or not."_

John slammed both his fists down on the floor in front of him, punctuating his thoughts with the blows. Then he did it again. And again.

Repeatedly John brought his clenched fists down onto the carpeted concrete floor in front of him, not feeling any pain, just relief. The thudding of his flesh on the floor was oddly calming.

"I'll save them," he whispered.

*THUD*

"I'll save them all."

*THUD*

"Wyatt's finished."

*THUD*

"They're mine."

*THUD*

"They've always been mine."

*THUD*

"He'll pay."

*THUD*

"He'll pay for trying to take them away from me."

*THUD*

_Meanwhile, in a hotel parking lot…_

Harper and Rowan were sitting in the too small RV kitchen, sipping on a couple of beers.

It wasn't often that Bray allowed them to imbibe so when he did, they took their time. The two large men nursed their alcoholic beverages, not caring that the liquid was no longer cold. Who knew when they would be allowed again?

Erik's mask was hanging off the back of his chair while he drank. It was a rarity for the mask to be off, but when it was, Luke often found himself watching his 'brother', trying to read his face, if not his mind. Luke wondered about Erik's past, wondered if it was just as brutal and bloody as his own. He imagined that it would have to be for him to need Bray so much. And the conditions they'd found the red bearded man under were a tad bit fascinating.

Realizing he was being scrutinized, Erik lifted his gaze from the bottle in his hand to Luke's surprisingly focused eyes. They stared at each other, unflinching, communicating silently that they were 'brothers' and that they trusted each other, they would always have the other's back. Their bond was strong, completely unshakeable and the only thing stronger was their ties to Bray.

As if on cue, both men turned their attention to the back of the RV. The curtain to the bedroom where Bray was had been closed for quite some time. Their leader was meditating, consulting _her_ for whom his wrestling finisher had been named.

Once Luke had asked him what was it like, hearing _her_ in his head.

Bray had smiled gently at him, they way you would a child.

_"__Like that first sweet gasp of a newborn's breath when he leaves his mother's womb. Like the only thing good in a world rife with suffering and sorrow." _Bray had grabbed Luke by the back of the neck then, bringing him in so close that their noses touched.

_"__She sounds like the truth."_

Harper had nodded then, somehow understanding completely and not at all. The look of joy on the Wyatt family patriarch's face when he spoke about _her_ had nearly made Luke wish he could hear _her_ as well.

Somehow he didn't think he was worthy though and that was okay.

Bray would lead him and Rowan down the path that _she_ required, that _she_ demanded. And they would do it with no questions asked.

After all, where _she_ was concerned, Bray Wyatt was always right.

With that in mind Luke sighed contentedly and took another sip of beer. He gave Erik the barest of nods who mimicked him by taking a sip of his own.

Bray lay back on the bed, his hands clasped over his chest, his eyes closed. There was a small smile on his face as he listened to the benevolent Sister Abigail. Her voice was always so sweet in his head and if he weren't so busy trying to spread their words to the masses and taking care of his 'brothers', he'd happily spend every waking moment with her.

She'd just told him that at the next pay-per-view would begin his test. She'd just told him to prepare himself mentally and physically for the trial he would have to endure at John Cena's hands.

The false prophet.

The false idol.

John Cena, she claimed, would push him to his limits and then beyond them. John Cena's heart was slowly filling with a darkness that would make it easier to destroy him. Bray only had to weather the storm that was to come in order to see her vision come to light.

Bray chuckled to himself at the thought that came on the heels of her whispered words through his mind.

This was the beginning of the end of John Cena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a Last Man Standing Match.

Unlike the Hell In A Cell match from last month's pay-per-view, this match's particular stipulation was Bray Wyatt's idea.

As he and his 'brothers' stood in gorilla waiting to step out of the titan tron, his face was stoic, not quite indicative of the joy he felt in his heart. There was a reason he'd chosen this type of match. Before his debut on the main roster, Bray had witnessed the carnage that Cena was capable of in his Ambulance Match with Ryback. The poor hungry fool hadn't seen it coming, the leader of the Cenation driving him brutally through the top of the medical vehicle, securing his victory.

That moment, for the past month and some change had been playing over and over again in Wyatt's mind. It was clear to him that a Last Man Standing Match was the best way to give Cena back some of the control he craved. It was guaranteed to push both men to their limits. And if Sister Abigail was to be believed, it was the perfect way to finally bring out the monster that lurked inside of John.

He'd lose the rest of Cenation to Bray Wyatt and prove that for all his bravado and posturing, he's just as damaged and as much of a monster as Bray was claiming.

It was all coming together so beautifully.

The lonely dulcet tones of 'Broken Out In Love' filled the arena and the Wyatt Family walked out of the darkness of the titan tron, guided not only by the lantern Bray carried but also by the thousands of cell phone lights of the WWE Universe. The lights swayed in the darkness to the music as the Wyatt Family continued their slow trek down the ramp. At the bottom, Erik tapped Bray's shoulder to signal the chair was in place and the patriarch seated himself before blowing out the lantern.

The lights came up and the crowd roared their approval. Bray finally allowed himself to smile, the energy of his stolen fans heady and infectious. He popped up out of his rocking chair; excited, pleased with the support his followers were giving him. Quickly he reached up and pulled Erik's masked head down to him, whispering in his ear,

_"__Always follow the buzzards… with your 'brother'."_

Erik nodded almost imperceptibly, his eyes trailing after Bray as he watched his leader stalk erratically around the ring.

"You are mine!" Bray cried out to the people. Sheep, all of them. And like a shepherd, he was destined to lead them.

Chuckling a bit his grin grew wider at the dueling chants taking place among the audience.

"You are _my_ people!" he yelled out, his smile growing even wider.

Once more he laughed, at least until the beginning of Cena's theme song thrummed throughout the arena. Bray could hardly keep the grin from his face as his opponent finally showed his face.

John stepped out of the titan tron, his face hard and his eyes like blue steel. Blessedly this crowd seemed to be more receptive to him, strengthening his resolve for the match at hand.

This was it.

He was going to do what needed to be done tonight. He refused to lose even more of the Cenation to the grinning hillbilly bastard in front of the announce table.

John was going to do what he had to, to keep the WWE Universe safe from the maniacal cult leader.

No matter what.

After tossing the towel with his mantra 'Never Give Up' to some surprisingly eager fans, John ran the rest of the way to the ring, sliding in with ease, his face never changing. He saluted the audience, amazed when some of them saluted him back.

Now he was sure that he was doing the right thing tonight.

_"__I'll save you," he thought fiercely. "I'll save you all!"_

His fierce determination took a dive though, when Bray signaled to Harper and Rowan to climb into the ring.

_"__Damn! They're going to swarm me!"_

The match appeared to be over before it even started. Cena looked from one corner of the ring to the other, watching as all three members of the Wyatt family made their way into the ring. Just as they were about to climb inside, the unlikely music of The Usos played inside the arena and the twin brother's ran down the ramp, sliding quickly into the ring.

Jimmy and Jey both gave Cena a look, acknowledging that they were helping him but on their terms.

Cena found that he was grateful for the support and nodded at the two men. His plan couldn't go awry tonight.

Not when the entire WWE Universe was counting on him to free them. To release them from the spell Bray Wyatt held them under.

Disappointed, the Wyatt family dropped to the floor, watching as The Usos followed suit on the other side of the ring. Bray grabbed Luke by the back of his neck, just as he'd done with Erik earlier.

_"__When this is over 'brother', do as you will,"_ he whispered into the taller man's ear.

The barest flicker of confusion shone in Luke's fathomless eyes followed by a look Bray had grown to count on in their time together.

Obedience.

With a smile, Bray released Harper and slowly climbed into the ring, eyeing his opponent carefully. It made Cena's skin crawl the way Wyatt was staring at him, like he was peeking at his very soul.

The ref made sure that both men were ready before ringing the bell.

The match started off fairly slow, Cena and Bray quite obviously feeling each other out. Then, suddenly Cean was in control, doling out punishment to the fanatical cult leader. After a particularly vicious clothesline had Bray landing flat on his back Cena grinned, thinking he had weakened the other man only to turn around and watch as Bray Wyatt's body contorted sickeningly into an upside down crab walk.

Cena stared at him in horrified fascination until a sound pulled his attention away from the nightmare near his feet. It was Erik, climbing into the ring, ready to knock him down only to be thwarted by one of The Usos. The red bearded man was kicked swiftly in the face and tumbled out of the ring. Bray rolled out of the ring on the opposite side just as Luke climbed onto the apron. The older man had a strange gleam in his eye as he stared down Cena, knocking him to the mat. He stared at the Cenation leader for a moment but changed his mind and bounced off the ropes before launching himself at one of The Usos and his 'brother' Erik.

Collateral damage. He'd taken out his target and that was all that mattered.

So focused he was on the damage he'd just caused he was taken completely by surprise when the other twin dived over the ropes, taking him and Erik (who'd just gotten back to his feet) down at the same time.

John sat up slowly, glaring at Bray who was also just sitting up.

Why couldn't that jackass ever have a match without allowing interference from his goons?

The rest of the match became a pretty even back and forth between the two competitors. And in spite of how tired he was getting, Bray was also excited. He just knew that soon, Abigail's prediction was coming true. He could see that darkness lurking behind John Cena's eyes. The monster was there alright, just begging to be released. And with every hit of a steel chair, with every crash through a table, it's wish was getting closer and closer to being granted.

Then Cena had thrown the steel steps straight at Bray, a wicked smile curving his lips when it hit.

A large gash had opened up on Brays arm when he'd tried to keep from getting a concussion.

The blood he saw there, gave Cena an unexpected flash of joy.

It also made him even more determined.

Things continued to get even more wild. John watched on, shocked when Luke Harper suplexed one of The Usos from the turnbuckle onto a table, their bodies crashing through it, hitting the floor with a thud. Even more surprising was the lack of concern on Bray Wyatt's face.

Eventually they took the fight out of the ring near the audience and production area. Things were getting intense now. Even Bray couldn't ignore the pain from spearing John into the barricade. Slowly, so slowly… the two men regained their feet, resuming their battle. Cena was corralling Bray Wyatt right where he needed him to be. He was leading the leader and was damn near giddy at the thought of what was to happen next.

Here's where John's plan took place. Here's where the fate of the WWE Universe hinged upon him doing what needed to be done.

The fans might rebel. They might hate him for this. But it was for their own good.

Bray had a vague idea what was about to happen to him when they made it to the stack of trunks nearest the titan tron.

Even so, he still managed to be surprised by the viciousness of John's punches.

By the pain of his body crashing through a trunk.

By the sudden darkness when another trunk was thrown on top of the one he was already in, effectively sealing him inside.

Bray Wyatt lay there and tried to catch his breath as he heard the faint count of the ref from One to Ten. The cheers were momentous. They'd put on a hell of a match after all. But no one was prepared for what happened next.

The lights in the arena went down completely. It was then that Bray felt himself being moved. It felt like a vehicle of some sort, probably a forklift. He heard some shouts, some screams and particularly close someone yelling,

"John stop! John you can't do this!"

Bray couldn't hear John's reply.

If he even made one.

He felt the thud of being placed somewhere and a loud slam.

Silence.

Then the roar of a diesel engine.

Movement.

Bray grinned up into the darkness.

Sister Abigail was right.

**A/N: Finally! What do you think is about to happen to Bray? What did he mean when he whispered to Harper and Rowan? **

**P.S. On a different note, I'd like to thank those that have favorited, followed and reviewed this fic. I do appreciate it, especially since I know how long these updates have been in coming :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…"

Daniel Bryan hurried through the backstage area trying desperately to find his fiancé. There were members of the road crew scurrying around and quite a few of the wrestlers packing their shit up to leave as well. There was more than a hint of panic in the air, unbeknownst to the scores of ticket holders who currently were making their way to and through the parking lot. Despite the odd end to the PPV, most of the customers were happy with what they witnessed and were leaving the arena confused but content.

However, backstage was a different story.

It was complete and utter pandemonium.

Daniel still couldn't believe it.

John Cena, the Boy Scout, the goddamn face of the company no matter who was holding the titles, just kidnapped Bray Wyatt.

It made no sense.

And now the rest of them were paying for his actions.

Once Luke and Erick realized that their precious leader was gone, snatched from under their noses, they'd begun terrorizing everyone backstage, wrestlers and crew alike. It was likely that The Authority, even less equipped to lead than they realized, fled minutes after the Last Man Standing Match ended so queerly. Stephanie McMahon and Triple H did not anticipate this move from Cena and it showed.

Cameron and Naomi were hurrying past, with The Usos right behind them, pulling their luggage. Much like himself, none of them had changed out of their ring gear yet. His worry and panic increasing by the moment, Daniel stopped the four wrestlers.

"Have you seen Brie?! Please tell me you've seen her!"

The Usos both shook their heads. But both Cameron and Naomi nodded.

"Yeah, she was still in the ladies locker room when we left," replied Naomi, anxiously looking over her shoulder.

Daniel shifted from foot to foot impatiently. "Where? Where is it?"

Cameron pointed behind them. "It's down that hall, make a left and it's the third or fourth door on the right. But we saw The Wyatts tearing shit up down there; which is why we're going out _this_ way."

Bryan hissed through his teeth. "Thanks! I gotta go find her."

Jimmy called after Daniel's hurrying form. "Hey man! You want us to come with you?"

Daniel stopped briefly, considering saying yes. But when he caught sight of the girls he shook his head. "No. I'm fine. You get them out of here." With that said he continued on down the hall, dodging members of the road crew as he went.

"Shit. You don't have to tell me twice," muttered Jimmy, pulling up the handle on the luggage and moving forward.

"Yeah you heard the man, let's get the hell out of here," added Jey, now hustling Naomi and Cameron along behind his brother.

The hallway was mostly clear when Daniel turned the corner and that worried him. There were still a few people jogging quickly towards the exits but it was fairly empty. And silent.

Cautiously Daniel moved down the hallway, counting the doors till he ended up in front of the one labeled "Women's Locker Room". With his hand on the door handle, he hesitated briefly; worried that he might see some unsuspecting Divas in various stages of undress. He squashed that concern pretty quickly though as Brie's safety was much more important.

Plus he could always apologize later.

Slowly he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Instantly he froze. The locker room was a wreck. The benches were over turned, even the ones that had been bolted to the floor. Some of the heavy metal lockers were on their sides on the floor. A couple of the overhead fluorescent light fixtures had been ripped from the ceiling, now hanging precariously from a few small wires as they swung back and forth, making the shadows of the room seem to grow and shrink at will.

It looked like a hurricane hit.

They'd been here.

Probably looking for his fiancé.

"Brie!" whispered Daniel as he crept slowly and carefully through the room. "Brianna! Where are you?"

As he neared the shower area he heard what sounded like some tearful sniffles. He called out again, "Brianna!"

This time he got an answer.

"Daniel?" came the timid reply.

Bryan looked around. He couldn't see her amid the destroyed locker room. "Where are you Brie?"

"I'm here! Help me Daniel!"

Finally he located her. She was in one of the overturned lockers closest to him.

"Okay babe, just hold on."

Looking the situation over quickly, Bryan figured the best way to free his fiancé would be to climb up and see if he could pry or jimmy the locker open. He could just see her fearful eyes in between the slots at the top of the locker prompting him to try even harder to free her. After a few tries the locker finally popped open with a loud bang.

It was a tight fit, so Brie had to climb out slowly when all she really wanted to do was to launch herself at Bryan and beg him to never let her go. He climbed down first and then grasped her around her waist and brought her down as well. They embraced tightly, relief coming off of them in waves.

Daniel kissed her gently. "I don't think I've ever been happier that you're so freaking tiny."

Brie giggled. "Me either."

Daniel glanced around the wreckage. "We need to get out of here."

Brie nodded quickly. "Yeah, let's do that."

Bryan guided her carefully through the locker room and led her out of it by the hand. They had barely made it over the threshold when he felt himself being shoved forward and heard Brie's harsh scream. He spun around to see that Erick Rowan had Brie up against his massive body, one arm around her waist, while his other hand gripped her throat. Her legs kicked frantically and her hands pried at the one around her throat to absolutely no effect on Rowan.

"Brianna!" Daniel rushed forward, his intention to make the big man drop his fiancé when Luke Harper stepped from behind Erick, effectively blocking him.

The man's fathomless dark eyes were even darker and wilder than usual. Bryan had never seen him look like this before, not even when he'd been forced to join their 'family'.

"Make him put her down!" yelled Daniel. "Now!"

Luke took a step forward, looking down at Daniel Bryan like he was a bug he wished to squash under his boot.

"I don't know about that… _brother_. He really wants to snap her neck. And _I_ want to let him."

Daniel flushed red, his fists clenched at his sides. "I'm not your damn brother! If it's me you want, you've got me! Put her down!" He couldn't see Brie's face with Luke blocking his view but he could see that her legs were no longer kicking.

He was choking her to death.

Luke advanced on him slowly and before Daniel had any time to react, Harper's arm shot out and his hand gripped him tightly around the neck. Much like his fiancé had done initially, Bryan struggled, but Luke gave him no reprieve and slammed him back first into the concrete wall.

Brown eyes met blue as Luke brought his face in close to Daniel's.

"Make no mistake. You _will_ pay for betraying Bray, for betraying the family."

Daniel tried to speak, to defend himself but was rendered mute by the large hand squeezing his throat even tighter. His vision was filled with swirling black blots as his need to breathe became critical.

Luke growled and touched foreheads with Bryan. His rage was burning throughout his entire body.

"And _all_ will pay for stealing Bray away from us. _All_ will suffer at our hands because it is his will."

With a quick forward and back motion, Harper slammed Bryan's head into the wall and threw him down to the floor. At the same time Erick Rowan finally released Brie, allowing her to fall to the ground.

Brie gasped for breath, coughing violently as she tried to pull oxygen back into her lungs. She scrambled on her hands and knees to where Bryan lay dazed.

"Daniel?" She shook him hard, trying to rouse him. "Daniel! Please get up!"

Slowly his eyes focused on the tearful and red face of his fiancé. He sat up with a groan, somehow managing to pull her up with him. He chanced a look back and saw Harper and Rowan standing motionless, side by side, watching them.

Erick's head cocked to the side, his eyes seeming to glow with an otherworldly light.

"Run."

**A/N: *sheepish grin* I know this update was a while in coming. So I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to those that continue to view, review, fave and follow this fic!**


End file.
